Petit Baiser
by Zomfi
Summary: Plot for doujinshi. Kyouya has certain feelings for Tamaki. An evening, he founds an occasion to express them. COMPLETE


**Author : **Akito/Aya

**Type :** Romance, Shounen-Ai

**Rating :** K

**Disclamer :** insert random disclaimer here, bla bla Doujinshi _in progress _

Zaphk said she'd make the doujin and I written the plot, the dialogues, etc.

Special thanks to The Dream Whisperer for the title and to Fal-chan for being the beta-reader this time.

* * *

3rd Music Room

_(description of the scene) _

Tamaki is sat on a couch with a pretty customer. He's talking with her and acts as a perfect host, taking a rose and caressing her cheek with it. The girl laughs and tells him something.

A few steps behind them, Kyouya is watching them, his notebook open. We can't see his eyes though the glasses.

He puts 2 fingers on his glasses to adjust it a little and closes his notebook with a sharp noise and turns back towards a door.

Tamki raises his head and looks at Kyouya, surprised.

_(Tama)_ -… huh, Kyouya ?

In the room Kyouya leans back against the door and sighs. He opens again his notebook directly at a page where we can see a file on Tamaki and stares at a picture of Tamaki _(nevermind the notes, there're some but they're not important -'' and here, you've got 2 choices, I don't know which is the easier)_

you can draw Tamaki when he was younger –as in middle school– and reaching a hand to us saying "Kyouya !"

_(Kyouya) So far, I've always been able to keep my feelings under control and even to erase them if needed. I've always known how to obtain what I wanted, but it's totally different now. I can't…_

* * *

What about showing a pause ? Just draw Kyouya in the dark, or something like that to show that we change of part in the plot 

Kyouya opens his eyes and push up his glasses before opening the door again.

Behind, there's Tamaki. Both are surprised but Kyouya speaks first.

(Kyou) – Tamaki ? What…?

(Tama, looking down) – I was a bit worried… It's been a while since you entered here. Do you feel all right ?

(Kyou, neutral again) – Don't worry, I'm ok. And, as for you, you should go back to your customers instead of loosing time and money.

(Tama, getting to act idiocy as he often does) – But… What if Mom is sick ? As the Father, I must take care of you and…

But Kyouya cuts off Tamaki by a quick slap on his head.

(Tama) – Ack ! Kyouya!

The Ootori just smiles

(Kyou, grinning) – Go, Tamaki.

Third Music Room again but it's almost empty : all the customers are gone and Kyouya is reporting his notes on his laptop while Tamaki – on a couch, again – is drinking a cup of tea.

At the door, the others hosts are going to leave.

(Honey –with Mori) – See you tomorrow ! Tama-chan, Kyou-chan !

(Twins) – Bye bye, Lord !

(Haruhi) – Bye, sempai !

(Tama, smiling) – Yeah ! See you all !

Tamaki and Kyouya are left alone in the Room. Tamaki leans back against the couch.

(Tama) – Such a great day we had ! I can't wait tomorrow when we have to try our costumes !

Kyouya doesn't even answer, still tapping on the keyboard.

(Tama, pouting) – Kyouya ! You could at least act as if you were listening to me ! Don't be as cold as ice ! You should observe me and act like me !

(Kyou doesn't look up) - But I do observe you, Tamaki. All the day.

Tamaki smiles, a childish smile, and gets up to walk toward Kyouya.

(Tama) – May I see what you're writing ?

(Kyou) – Do as you want.

Tamaki puts himself just right behind Kyouya and puts his chin on Kyouya's shoulder. The Ootori acts as if all were normal until Tamaki moves.

(Tama) – Do you want to come back to home with me ?

(Kyou) – No, it's fine. I'll call a driver.

(Tama, smiles a bit) – I'm sure that you're going to overwork if I let you so, warn me when you're done, right ? (idiot mode -? You see what you prefer to draw-) It would be too sad if you were alone.

Kyouya nods and –draw him alone in the dark again, with only the table and the laptop– touch his shoulder, where Tamaki put his head a few minutes ago.

_(Kyouya) Idiot… It seems like I've fallen in love with you…How foolish… _

Kyouya closes the laptop with a 'click' and gets up as he's finished. He walks towards Tamaki and find him lied on the couch, asleep. He sighs and sits on the couch, smiling.

(Kyou) –Tamaki… ?

The blonde doesn't move so Kyouya frowns a bit.

(Kyou) –Ok, then I'll call someone later.

He leans down and _(two choices again)_

show him saying "Love you"

just show him saying something that the lector won't read

Then, he kisses him, gently. And goes back to his laptop.

_Possible ending: _

Behind Kyouya, Tamaki has his eyes open and smiles.


End file.
